It's Payback Time!
by mdaps
Summary: Uzumaki, Senju, Debts. With Hashirama and Mito gone, Kurama decides to collect their debts from their only surviving relative and Naruto is gonna help him whether he likes it or not.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto©. This is a non-profit fic.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a very cunning fox who used every trick he knew to deceive a little girl wearing a green hood just so he could eat her.

Eventually, a ninja killed this great fox for this "wickedness" and in return, a large troop of foxes descended upon the village, seeking revenge.

After that, fearing another attack, the villagers would make a little girl wear a green hood and send her off into the forest alone, as a sacrifice, every year on the day that fox died.

This glorious tradition has been going on for hundreds of years and they called it the "Little Green Riding Hood Day".

* * *

Present day...

Deep within the Forest of Death, two foxes patiently waited for the unfortunate little girl that was about to cross their way. One a father, the other his son who is to come of age.

"Listen well, my dear son. Today marks the day you finally become an adult. Go out there and make me proud!" said the older fox.

"Yes, father!" the younger fox said.

Not long after, the girl came into view and made her way towards where they stood hidden.

"Here she comes son, go get her!"

The little fox quickly jumped in front of the poor female and in a crouched position made himself look as intimidating as possible.

"Your life is mine Green Riding Hood!"

The girl just stared at him for a moment. He also noticed that she didn't have the body of girl but a full figure of what looked like a mature woman.

She had long blond hair, large gentle looking brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, a cute button nose and full luscious lips. Her most prominent attribute though is her very large breasts.

Confused, the little fox looked at her dumbly and all he could say was... "Eh?"

Green Riding Hood suddenly held him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ohmigosh! What a cute lil' kit!"

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on here!? I thought Green Riding Hood was supposed to be a weak little girl?" cried the poor kit.

"_My dear son, your mettle will be tested today..."_ thought the father fox as a lone tear fell from his scarred eye.

"_In the olden days, Green Riding Hood was once a sweet, adorable little girl with a petite figure... But for the past 200 years, the human female body has been gradually maturing at a younger age... As a result, the once enjoyable hunt carried out on "Little Green Riding Hood Day" has turned into a terrifying test of endurance for us foxes."_

"_Endure this trial, my dear son, and show me what you're made of!"_

"FATHER HELP ME!"

After a few rounds of getting raped by the girl, the little fox retaliated and raped the girl in return.

Screams of ecstasy could be heard from miles away as he made his way with the green riding hood, ravishing her youthful body with all the pent up lustful desires he had.

As he watched the still twitching form of the girl after he dumped his last load of seed inside her womb, he took the opportunity to gloat.

"Heh, know your place woman! I'm a big bad fox and don't you forget that!" said the fox with a grin.

"Well done, my son! I couldn't be more proud of you!" his father started. "I'd expect nothing less from my own flesh and blood. Rejoice, my son, for you are the only young fox in these past 10 years that has not been defeated by the dreaded Green Riding Hood. Now, let's go home and tell your mother of your great exploit."

"Father-" the kit never finished what he was about to say to his father when out of nowhere, a metal choker found its way around their necks. Further inspection showed chains attached to it, the end of which was being held by the girl that he just raped.

"What the fuck?!"

"Yup, just like Mito-obaachan said. The big papa fox was indeed hiding in the shadows and watching from afar," Green Riding Hood said.

"Huh?" papa fox asked dumbly.

"Don't be so surprised. I was only pretending to be helpless to make you guys drop your guard."

"_Oh shit,"_ both father and son thought at the same time.

"Let's be on our way, my adorable little kits...To grandma's house we go. I can't wait to start the next round when we get there," she said while looking at them hungrily. "Grandma has all sorts of toys at her place. I wonder which one we should start with?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WIFEY/MOTHER HELP US!"

Many years later, the fox population dwelling within the forest shrunk considerably and as a result the tradition of the "Little Green Riding Hood Day" eventually faded into history...

* * *

..."And that, Naruto, is the story of Green Riding Hood and the Big Bad Fox. It was a famous story told to children in Konoha since time immemorial," Jiraiya nodded sagely as he closed the book he read the story from.

"What the hell ero-senin? Did those things really happen back then? And what's with those characters? Somehow they seem familiar to me," said Naruto.

"W-well, that's how most stories are, right? They remind you of this and that. Anyway I have to go now Naruto, I need to do something," said the perverted hermit in a hurry.

"Tch, you're just gonna do perverted things again," Naruto gave him a look making Jiraiya sweatdrop. "I knew it!"

"See you later Naruto!" he heard Jiraiya shout as he ran off while giggling pervertedly.

Sighing, Naruto reflected on the things that happened in the past few weeks. Jiraiya decided to make him his companion in the search for the next hokage. At first, he wasn't aware of their true mission. He only knew what it was when they were already at the small bar in front of the old medic who at the time did nothing but insult the previous hokages.

All of it changed though after a life and death battle with Orichimaru and his lackey, Kabuto. Somehow the things he said and did manage to change Tsunade for the better. That was more or less what he thought.

Although they managed to force the other sannin into a tactical retreat and convinced the female sannin to go back to Konoha and heal his friends and be the next hokage, it didn't come without a price.

It's been a couple of days now but he still wasn't able to fully recover yet. Normally, the bastard fox would do its normal thing and just heal him of whatever ailments he had overnight but somehow that Kabuto did something to him that totally disrupted his chakra systems. Even Tsunade with all her medical knowledge could only help him so much. She told him he needs to recover normally as civilian would and that it would be a couple more days before everything goes back to normal.

What everyone didn't know, is that the kyuubi intentionally didn't help Naruto recover because it was still recuperating. He used up most of his chakra just to keep Naruto alive long enough for the old bat to revive him. The kyuubi also noticed something when she poured that healing chakra in when she was healing Naruto. The familiar feeling of two of his most hated humans came off from that woman.

Yes, the woman is definitely the descendant of that Hashirama bastard who beat him like a ragdoll during his fight with Madara at what became known as the Valley of the End. And that of the uzumaki bitch, one Mito Uzumaki who dared to seal him inside of her own body.

He loathed those two and promised himself to get revenge someday. Although it's not possible to get revenge on them directly now since they are already pushing up daisies, he'd settle with just making their descendant pay. Oh yes, he has been rechargning his chakra for the things that he was about to do when the opportune moment came.

"**Just you wait, my little scapegoat-chan. I'll be sure to treat you reaaally nice just like how your ancestors treated me. Kekekekekekeke!"**

* * *

**AN: May or may not continue this story. Just a plot bunny but if anyone is interested to continue this, feel free to do so.  
**


End file.
